


penalty

by Sammee



Category: Free!
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Corporal Punishment, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammee/pseuds/Sammee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto didn't think Haru-nii-chan would ever punish him like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	penalty

"Makoto," Haru's voice was hard, dark. Disappointed. It made Makoto's body tense to hear that tone, a small shiver climbing his spine. "What did I tell you?"

"I-I'm sorry, Haru-nii-chan," Makoto whimpered out pitifully. The sinking feeling in his stomach immediately worsened when he caught the look on Haru's face.

"I was worried about you." Haru's words were still edged as he said, "Do you know how I'd feel if something happened to you? And you know your parents would kill me." 

"Sorry," Makoto repeated again, looking down at the space in front of his feet. He could feel his eyes start to burn. They always did when Haru scolded him. 

Haru had been his babysitter for years now, still was, even though Makoto was nearly old enough to start middle school. Ever since he could remember, his parents had been close to the Nanase family. It seemed only natural that their older son would look after Makoto like the kid brother he never had.

"Kenta wanted to show me his card collection after school and... I... I just forgot..." Makoto didn't think it would take long to do, so he hadn't told Haru that he would be visiting a friend's house after school. In the end, when Haru came to pick him up, Makoto wasn't there. It made perfect sense why Haru was angry with him, and that only made him feel worse. "I'm really sorry, Haru-nii-chan..." 

Haru heaved a deep sigh, the frown thankfully fading from his face. He set his hand on Makoto's shoulder and said, in a voice that was a bit gentler, "Things turned out okay this time, but what you did was still wrong."

Whenever Haru said that, Makoto knew that meant he was going to be punished. If the recent trend of Haru's punishments continued, Makoto knew he wouldn't like it. Still, he asked, "W-what are you going to do?"

Haru told him, with no room for argument, "You're going to get a spanking." He knew it. Makoto hated them more than anything else-- they hurt, and were embarrassing, and sometimes... "Come here, Makoto," Haru ordered, taking a seat on the couch. 

Makoto swallowed hard. With great reluctance, he climbed onto the couch and laid over Haru's lap. 

"Good boy," Haru said. There was an odd quality to his voice, one that made Makoto feel very uncomfortable, and... exposed. That uneasiness grew tenfold when Haru's fingers slipped under his waistband, and pulled down Makoto's pants and underwear.

"H-Haru-nii-chan!" Makoto yelped in surprise. "Why can't I keep them on...?"

"Hush. This is your punishment today." Makoto did as he was told, and pressed his lips together. 

Haru's hand lifted into the air, and Makoto tensed. No matter how many times he'd gone through it before, he was never ready for the sharp burst of pain on his bottom that came with the first _smack_.

A whimper shot out of Makoto's mouth, and his eyes burned harder. He wondered how many swats Haru was planning to do this time, but he didn't dare ask, in case Haru decided to change his mind. Another spanking came, this one firmer than the last, right on his already sore cheeks. 

Makoto bit down his pained noises as the onslaught continued with four more smacks. His butt was stinging and hot, and Makoto felt the tears starting to well in his eyes. Sitting down would hurt for the rest of the day already, but Haru didn't seem like he was satisfied yet.

Makoto knew he couldn't take it any longer after Haru delivered another hard slap to his bottom. When he only lifted his hand back into the air, Makoto cried out, "Haru-nii-chan, that really hurts!" Unable to hold back his tears of pain and humiliation, he sobbed, "I'm really s-sorry, please stop..." 

Haru's hand thankfully paused, and came down to rest against Makoto's reddened butt. "You did a bad thing, Makoto. It's not fair if I let you get away with it."

Makoto couldn't bear even the thought of another spanking. "I'll do anything you want, Haru-nii-chan, anything but this." He could hear Haru take a sharp breath in response.

"...Anything?"

The way Haru asked that made him feel extremely nervous. Makoto quickly added, "As long as it doesn't hurt."

Haru paused, as if in thought, then finally said, "Okay." 

When Makoto looked at his face, there was an even scarier expression than the displeased frown from before. "On your knees," Haru said, rough, like he was having a hard time breathing properly.

Makoto could only shake off his nerves, and do as he said. Gingerly sitting on his knees in front of Haru. It was then that he noticed something strange about him-- the center of his pants had tented, making a big bulge. Makoto had felt something hard and assumed it was something in Haru's pockets, but it was actually...?

Haru carefully pulled the zipper of his pants down, and pulled his erection free. Makoto gasped as he saw it, and flushed deeply. His... thing had gotten hard, the way Makoto's did sometimes at night, or when he and Haru used to take baths together.

"D-do... you want me to touch it?" Makoto asked finally, hushed. The thought sent a strange zing of excitement to his own groin.

"Yes. You're always so smart, Makoto," Haru praised him. Normally it would make him happy to hear, but right now it made him more flustered. "You know what to do, don't you?"

Makoto did, so he nodded and carefully reached out for Haru's swollen flesh. It felt hotter than his own, and in comparison it was huge, so Makoto felt awkward trying to wrap his fingers around it. Haru sighed in reply, pushing his hips upward a bit, and encouraging Makoto to continue. 

He'd never seen Haru make an expression like this before, a slight flush to his cheeks, eyes fluttering closed. For some reason, Makoto kind of liked it. He began to move his hand, stroking Haru's length like he did his own some nights.

He flinched at the sound of Haru's voice, not expecting him to start talking again just yet. "Makoto," he said, "you know what this is, right?"

Makoto knew his ears were turning red as he whispered, "A... penis..."

The word seemed to bring a strange smile to Haru's face. "Do you know any other words for it?" 

"I've heard kids say..." Makoto lowered to a whisper, "dick, too."

"Anything else?" Haru asked. Makoto shook his head, embarrassed enough about those words. "I like to say 'cock.' You should try that one." Haru's low voice caressed the word, made it sound dirty and _adult_. Even if Makoto was doing something he'd only seen talked about in naughty books, saying something like that felt even more scandalous.

Still, if he complained, Haru would say that it was part of his punishment. Makoto wet his lips, and tried out the word on his tongue, "...Cock."

Haru took another deep breath, and looked down at him with pleasure. "You're a fast learner." Makoto blushed, and went back to touching Haru's... cock... The pink head was wet and glistening as Makoto held the rest in his fist and began to pump it.

Haru shifted, moving to the edge of the couch. Makoto could see it better now, the vein pulsing on the underside, the way the tip twitched when he pushed his thumb against it. 

"Makoto," Haru murmured, and Makoto was both worried and excited to hear what he would say now. "I want you to lick it."

"W-what?!" Makoto yelped, looking up at Haru. He wasn't joking. Licking Haru's... Knowing that he had to obey Haru's words, he held back his complaints, and slowly inched forward, sticking out his tongue. He didn't expect Haru to push his fingers into his hair, urging him forward, nor the weird sense of anticipation that resulted. His tongue met the too-warm skin of Haru's cock, and he drew it up the underside to the tip, as if he were devouring a warm popsicle. 

Makoto would never forget the sound that came out of Haru's mouth when he did that-- a low stifled moan-- or the look on his face-- eyes locked on him, half-lidded and completely aroused. Makoto didn't understand why it made him feel so good to see Haru like that, but he did know that he wanted to see more, and hear Haru moan again. 

He eagerly used his tongue, licking his cock up and down, thoroughly wetting every inch of the sensitive skin. Makoto could tell that Haru liked it a lot when he pressed the tip of his tongue just under the head, or when he swirled his tongue around the crown, so he did that the most, until Haru was panting hard. 

Haru had told him to lick, but wouldn't sucking on it be even better? Makoto felt his own penis throb at the thought of such a thing being done to him, and with that in mind, he leaned his head forward. Carefully, minding his teeth, he took Haru's cock into his mouth and sucked hard.

The reaction was almost immediate. Haru's hips jerked forward, making Makoto nearly gag, and he moaned, "Makoto," aloud suddenly. Now that he was sucking, Makoto could hear even more of Haru's pleasured voice. "That's good, Makoto... just like that," he'd say as Makoto tried to take him further. Makoto had to draw back when it got too tough, but Haru seemed to like that almost as much. 

Soon, Makoto was sucking hard as he bobbed his mouth up and down on Haru's cock. He found that, the more he tried, the more he could take into his mouth and hear another bit of Haru's praise.

"You look happy, Makoto," Haru purred. Makoto froze right in his movements and blushed hard. "Do you like sucking my cock that much?" 

Makoto's mouth suddenly felt dry, despite the saliva and precome that had been leaking from Haru's tip. He pulled back and locked eyes with Haru, knowing that he wanted him to answer, and that it wouldn't do to lie. As embarrassing as it was, Makoto couldn't hide how hard what he was doing made him, and how much he wanted to make Haru feel good. 

"I like it..." he whispered, "I like sucking Haru-nii-chan's cock."

"You're such a good boy, Makoto... that's why I love you so much." Makoto's face burned even hotter at those words they'd spoken for years, but now felt very different. Haru's eyes weren't filled with just excitement, but also real affection for him. 

"I love you, too, Haru-nii-chan," he said shyly, and swallowed Haru's cock once more, this time working faster. The sloppy sounds were so embarrassing as he moved, but they were easily drowned out by Haru's groaning as he gained his speed. Makoto could feel Haru's fingers stroking his hair, and eventually clenching as his pleasure mounted.

Suddenly, that grip tightened even further, and Haru moved his hips forward. Makoto found his head held firmly in place as Haru pushed his cock in and out of his mouth, against his tongue. Not so far that Makoto would choke, but almost. Makoto moaned helplessly around Haru's cock as he continued, using his mouth like the sex toy he'd accidentally found in Haru's room last summer.

Haru's harsh breathing reached its peak after a few more thrusts. His pace slowed, stuttered, and then he was moaning Makoto's name as he came. Makoto could feel his cock twitch right in his mouth, his semen hitting the back of his throat as he swallowed it all down, and it was unbelievably arousing.

The throbbing in his groin was impossible to ignore now. 

"Hawu-nii-shahnn," Makoto whined, mouth still full as his hands wrapped around his erection. The warmth of Haru's cock in his mouth only added to his excitement. Makoto shamelessly jerked himself off on his knees, raising his hips into his pumping hands until he couldn't stand it anymore, and sobbed as his vision grew white. A steady stream of pearly fluid shot from his dick, against Haru's jeans. 

Haru's cock fell out of his mouth with a soft, wet pop, and Makoto leaned bonelessly against Haru's legs. Haru still had his fingers in his hair, petting him softly while Makoto caught his breath.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Haru asked, once his breath had evened out once more. It took a moment for Makoto to remember the stinging in his butt, and everything that had led to the current situation. 

Makoto quickly nodded. "O-of course. I won't do anything like that again." 

The next time he got into trouble, it would be on purpose.


End file.
